The invention relates to communication device and more particularly to the communication device which is capable to communicate with another communication device in a wireless fashion.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 20030045301 is introduced as a prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: “The present invention is directed to an electronic system and method for managing location, calendar, and event information. The system comprises at least two hand portable electronic devices, each having a display device to display personal profile, location, and event information, and means for processing, storing, and wirelessly communicating data. A software program running in the electronic device can receive local and remote input data; store, process, and update personal profile, event, time, and location information; and convert location information into coordinates of a graphic map display. The system additionally includes at least one earth orbiting satellite device using remote sensing technology to determine the location coordinates of the electronic device. The electronic devices receive synchronization messages broadcast by the satellite device, causing the software program to update the personal profile, event, time, and location information stored in each hand portable electronic device”. However, this prior art does not disclose the communication device implements a voice communicating function, a specific event location producing function, a multiple device door locking function, a multiple device door unlocking function, and a phone call making log recording function.
For the avoidance of doubt, the number of the prior arts introduced herein (and/or in IDS) may be of a large one, however, applicant has no intent to hide the more relevant prior art(s) in the less relevant ones.